Lercy Story
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Sorry for the unoriginal title, but I have no idea what to call this. Some help would be greatly appreciated. Anyway, Percy is falling for Luke, much to everyone's dismay. But what about Luke? And being Poseidon's son is always lonely... Rated T for obvious content


Hey guys! So, I know I'm in the middle of Never Again, and Questing for Love is officially on hold, but I found one of my old notebooks and it had this story in it. It sounded too good not to put up on here. Sorry but for the moment it has no title. Any thoughts on a good title would be very helpful!

…

Percy enjoyed his weeks at Camp Half-Blood. They feel into a comfortable, if not lonely, routine. Je was the only camper in the Poseidon cabin. Which meant he got to create his own schedule, no one told him when lights out was or when to get up, no waiting in long lines for his bathroom, and he got to sleep wherever he wanted. All in all, he got to call the shots.

Being Poseidon's son was lonely indeed.

One thing he did enjoy was his weekly sword practice with Luke Castellan, head of the Hermes cabin. He was the only one who would battle the brunette after he knocked Clarisse on her ass with toilet water. He smiled at the memory as he lay with his fingers twined behind his head. It was Tuesday, and for some reason unknown to him, Tuesdays were lazy days. They also happened to be the days Luke practiced with him.

_He doesn't like you, like you, you know_, his brain so helpfully chimed in at that point.

_I know_, he responded with a sigh. _He's out of my league anyway. What gorgeous guy like Luke would fall for me anyway? _

_ Agreed._

_ Oh shut up, brain._

A knock brought him back to the present. Reluctant to move, he rolled out of bed and made his way to the door. He threw it open, expecting Grover at this hour.

"Hi Perce," Luke said, a smile on his face. Percy saw his eyes moving up and down. "Do you always answer the door in your underwear?" The smile turned into a kind of smirk. The brunette stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending. Then he glanced down at his blue boxers, and flushed bright red. Luke doubled over and laughed.

"Just… I'll… gimme a moment," the brunette stammered. He retreated back into his cabin and quickly threw on an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jean shorts. "Okay, I'm decent," he called, a laugh beginning to bubble out of him. Luke still howled with laughter as he peeked in.

"Better," the blonde agreed. "I've never seen you wear shorts before. You look cute. Oh, I, uh." The blonde tried to backpedal fast, but Percy knew what he heard.

"I'm cute?" he asked with the barest trace of a grin. Luke blushed (gods was it cute) and took an interest in his whit Pumas. "You think so huh?" the brunette prodded gently.

"I guess," the blonde mumbled to the porch. "I mean, I'm sure some lucky lady would think so. Annabeth maybe?" The blonde raised one eyebrow and the brunette stepped back like the very idea repulsed him.

"I'm, uh, not into her. I'm into…" He clamped his hand over his mouth before he could say you. Wouldn't that be embarrassing? "What are you doing here anyway? I'm sure it's not for idle chit chat."

"Actually, it is," the blonde replied without hesitation. "Just wanted to say hi and see your pretty face." Luke smiled and bowed. "See you at ten for one on one time," he said, disappearing behind the cabin. Percy sighed.

Lonely indeed.

~PJO~

"That's it Perce! Keep it up!" Luke called. Percy wiped the sweat dripping into his eyes and continued hacking away at the straw-stuffed dummy. Whack. Thump. Slice. When the head finally came off, Percy went into a rest stance, breathing heavily. Breath finally under control, the brunette tapped the cap to the top of his sword, and Riptide shrank back into its disguised form, which he promptly stuck in his back pocket. "And you're so punctual," the blonde added, handing him a bottle of water. The brunette drank half, then poured the other half on his head.

"Didn't wanna miss this," he replied, leaning against the arena wall. "This is the only time I have any contact with other cabins. And besides, you teach the class, which is a plus." Gods, did he just say that?

"Heh, I don't know about that," the blonde said, running his fingers through his hair. The brunette turned to look at him. "You're the only one who gets special lessons, so I don't know if me teaching is a plus or not." He grinned lopsidedly at the brunette. "Hey, I have rock climbing now, so I have to run. Want to tag along?"

"Nah," the brunette said around a small lump. "I'm going to hit the showers. I smell like a gym locker." Luke laughed as he walked away. Percy sighed when he was out of hearing range.

It was just harmless flirting, right? If it was so harmless, why did he feel so bad?

…

Let's call this the prologue since it's so short. It gets you used to the idea, and it introduces everything (almost). Have fun!


End file.
